Midnight Blue
by MzShellSan
Summary: I which Mai is acting weird and Naru can't figure out why. Will probably end up with 3 chapters. Collaboration between MzShellSan and Naruisawesome
1. Hint 1

A loud bang resounded around the office, disturbing the previous peace. "YOU STUPID, NARCISSISTIC, EGOTISTICAL, INCONSIDERATE JERK!"

As the brunette continued to fume, she stalked over to her desk and sat down in utter annoyance.

The stupid jerk. It wouldn't hurt him to take one day off. And would it kill him to spend the day with her?!

When they had started going out she knew that he wasn't going to be the average boyfriend but still - one date. That was all she asked for.

They had been dating for several months now. She had given him time, hoping he'd asked her on a date himself.

But of course, this was still Naru.

He didn't have to be such a jerk about it when she so _kindly_ asked him to take a day off though.

The brunette sighed. Why was her love life so complicated?

With her arms crossed, she shot a glare towards her boyfriend's office.

On cue, Naru came out of his office. Noticing Mai's narrowed eyes, he sighed.

"Mai…" He began before Mai held her hand up.

"Don't Naru. It's okay. Go back and _work."_ Her tone of voice was anything but 'okay' though, as she made a shooing motion with her hand.

Naru narrowed his eyes. ''Would you please hear me out?" He asked, slightly irritated.

He brunette sighed frustratedly, but nonetheless she gave a small nod.

"When I said I wouldn't take a day off that doesn't mean I won't take you out on a date. I'm swamped with work and reports for my father and on top of that mother wants me to visit England" he explained in one breath.

Mai's brows shot up at that. That was probably the most he had ever said at one tie… and fast too!

One look at him was enough for her. "Fine I forgive you" she began.

She crossed her arms and looked away from him. If she stared into those blue eyes of his for too long, she'd just lose herself in them.

"But you still have to take me on a date. I mean seriously Naru."

After a few moments she heard him sigh. "If it will make you happy...then fine, I'll take you out on a date." He said.

Mai grinned jumping up and pecking him on the cheek. "Thank-you!" she exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick hug.

Naru simply rolled his eyes at her. "And Mai?" "Let me guess..."

Mai grinned a bit. "Tea?"

He smirked, "I (was) going to say I love you but on second thought, yes. Tea." Mai pressed her lips together, trying desperately to fight off her blush.

"You're a jerk you know that?" she muttered.

His smirk widened.

"You tell me every day." He stated.

The brunette pouted. "I do not" she denied. "You've already call me one twice in the last ten minutes." He replied, taking a small step towards her.

Instinctively, Mai took an immediate step back. "W-well that's because you were being a jerk!" she exclaimed.

"Three times now." He said. Since Mai backed up he moved forward again.

Mai gulped and went to take another step back only to find her back against the desk. "Thats not fair" she whined.

"What's not fair?" Naru smirked as he looked down at the girl right in front of him.

The brunette pouted with rosy cheeks, "You know i don't mean to call you a jerk but you keep adding to the number!"

Her boyfriend leaned down to her level.

"That makes four. I believe you owe me for being so cruel" he teased.

"And just w-what do I owe?" She asked even though she had a sneaky suspicion of what it was. She mentally cursed herself for stuttering though.

His smirk widened. Leaning over, he pressed his lips to hers quickly before pulling back. "I think you know."

Mai narrowed her eyes. "It better not be tea."

Naru chuckled, "If i wanted tea i would simply tell you to get it for me" he spoke, mirth in his eyes.

She suddenly remembered he kinda already _did_ tell her to make tea.

Seeing it as a chance to get out of her current _predicament_ she smiled innocently at him. "I should go make your tea now."

Still smiling sweetly, she took small steps to the side to remove herself from the cage-like hold Naru had on her as he watched her moves like hawk.

Trying to be discreet -and failing- she tried to move quickly towards the kitchen.

Before she got a chance to escape though, he swiftly grabbed her wrist in a gentle grip with his smirk still in place.

Tugging her back he wrapped an arm around her waist. "You know" he whispered huskily in her ear, "you still owe me."

"C-Can't I owe you with that date?" She laughed nervously.

He hmmm'ed as though he was actually thinking about it but Mai could practically _feel_ his smirk. "No, i don't think you can. Knowing you, you'd act like it never happened."

"Aha...ha... Whaaat? O-of course not!"

Naru couldn't help but scoff at that.

Pulling her closer to him, Mai continued to laugh nervously as she tried to weakly push him away. "Ehe...so when _exactly_ do you plan on taking me out on this date?"

Naru rolled his eyes. "Well it's 5 now, if you finish your work up -after getting me some tea- then we can leave early" he suggested.

A grin instantly appeared on her face; she nodded happily.

Moving around slightly, she tried to escape her boyfriend's arms.

"Y-You have to let me go now, Naru..."

Naru smirked, "Only if you give me a kiss" he bargained.

Mai blushed before giving him a quick kiss on his lips.

He smirked at her red face before loosening his grip and letting her go.

The brunette sighed in relief and quickly finished the trip to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchenette she took a deep breath to calm herself.

_Damn him for being hot. _She thought.

Why does he always have to do that to her?!

As she mentally rambled about her irritable boyfriend, she began to make his tea.

She couldn't help but smile as she waited for the water to boil however. They were actually going on a date!

She tried to imagine where Naru would take her but she couldn't see anything.

_I guess I'll have to wait!_ She thought excitedly.

Grabbing the tea, she made her way to Naru's office with it, a small spring in her step.

She knocked on his door and went in before waiting for an answer.

"Heres your tea Naru" she chirped, grinning.

She turned around on her heels once she set his cup down began walking back to her desk so she could hurry and finish her work.

Less than an hour later, Mai walked into Naru's office.

"Naru~!" Her grin was in place. "I'm done with my work~!"

Her boyfriend rolled his eyes at the girl's antics. "Alright" he stated, writing something down before snapping his book closed.

Mai couldn't help but feel giddy inside. She tried to stay calm on the outside though.

Not that she was doing a very good job. Naru could clearly see her excitement.

He mentally sighed. This girl was going to be the death of him.

Just as they were about to leave, Lin exited his office. He shot Naru a small knowing smirk.

"Going somewhere?" The older man couldn't help but ask.

Mai jumped, having not realised Lin's presence. She turned around smiling widely, too excited to explain.

"I'm taking Mai out..." Naru narrowed his eyes at the man when his smirk widened. "Close up the office for tonight when you're done."

Nodding, Lin turned to walk back into his office. Shooting a smirk at the young boy he mouthed to Naru 'Make sure you use protection' before going into his office.

Naru glared holes into the Chinese man's door as Mai, who was oblivious as to what Lin had said, grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the office.

Sighing, he looked down at the petite brunette who was humming in excitement. "Mai, do you even know where you're going?" he asked.  
His girlfriend suddenly stopped walking and looked up at him.

"Ehh...no..." She confessed.  
Naru sighed at the girl. "Do you want to get changed before i do?"

Mai blinked and looked down at her clothes. They really weren't going off material... The girl nodded hastily.

"Yes, please..."

Walking over to his car he rolled his eyes when Mai looked confused.

"Are you coming?" he inquired teasingly.

Mai huffed before running towards him.

"Jerk" she muttered.

When they arrived at her apartment, Mai opened her side of the door before Naru even came to a complete stop.

He shot her a glare. "Be more careful" he scolded.

"Sorry, sorry!" She said although she didn't sound sincere.

Naru growled at her and was about to continue his lecture when she raced inside.

Gritting his teeth, he complemented whether to follow the idiotic girl or just wait outside.

Sighing, he decided he'd go up to her apartment. If anything, it meant he could sneak a couple more kisses. She deserved a little bit of embarrassment after that little stunt.

All throughout the trip up to her place, he couldn't help but smirk.

Opening her door he rolled his eyes. Either she left it unlocked for him or she forgot to lock it.

He really hoped it was the former but something told him it was most likely the latter.

He looked around the small apartment. A small photo caught his eye. It was SPR not too long ago. If he remembered correctly, it wasn't long after he and Mai started dating.

Hearing Mai's shower turn off he smirked. This would be the perfect time to embarrass her. Walking over to the door, he leaned against it in a way that Mai wouldn't notice when she came out.

He'd be able to come behind her and trap her in his arms this way.

He tried not to think of the possibility that she could come out in only a towel. Now _that_ would just be embarrassing for the both of them.

Seconds later, the door opened an Mai stepped out. She didn't even bother to look around her as she did.

Smirking, Naru wrapped his arms around her waist.

She let out a small squeal as he did in surprise.

Leaning over, he placed a kiss on her neck.

He felt her shiver under his touch.

His smirk widened and he moved to whisper in her ear.

"You know you really should remember to lock your door... Anyone could have walked in on you."

The brunettes face flushed, "I-i will next time" she stuttered, trying to move away.

Naru's hold on her was too firm though, allowing her to go nowhere.

"And what about when you jumped out of the car earlier?" he asked, nibbling on her ear.

Her face blushed even more.

"I-I won't do it a-again..." She promised.

Naru couldn't help but smirk loving how red he was making her. A little more _might_ do it. "You know, i can't help but think you're lying."

"I-I'm not." She insisted, feeling him tighten his grip on her.

Naru used one of his hands to turn her face towards him. "Are you sure?"

She nodded hastily. _Gaaah, why does he always have to put me in these situations?! He's always such a tease!_

Leaning over, her boyfriend place a kiss on the corner if her mouth.

"You better not be lying." He warned.

"The brunette gulped. "What if I was, not that i am but..."

He hummed into her ear. "You don't want to know, Mai."

Mai shivered. "O-okay. Can you let g-go now?" she stuttered, her face as red as a tomato.

"Fine..." He released her at a leisure pace. "But only because we have to leave."

The brunette grinned up at him remembering the date they were going on. "Let's go then!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the door.

"Are you sure you have everything and are completely ready?" He doubled checked with her. He didn't want her complaining later now because she remembered she forgot to do something.

Mai nodded, "I'm sure now lets go" she whined.

She looked into his midnight blue eyes with a pleading look.

"Alright." He sighed before leading her out of her apartment.

It wasn't long before they reached his own apartment.

Thankfully Mai kept her promise and didn't go jumping out the car this time.

Getting out of the car, he watched as Mai followed suit.

They walked up to his apartment and Mai stayed seated on the couch in the living room while he went to get dressed.

She waited for 10 minutes before she began to get irritated.

Even she didn't take this long. She had been in and out the shower in like five minutes.

"Naru" she whined walking over to the door, "hurry up."

"I'm almost done." His deep voice was muffled from the other side of the door,

The brunette couldn't help but scoff.

"Fine." She grumbled, making her way back to the living room.

Another 5 minutes of waiting and Mai was at her whits end. How in the hell did it take one guy this long?! She hadn't even heard the shower turn off yet!

Was he even going to take one? If he was then they might as well not even go out tonight considering what time it was already.

"Hurry up Naru!" She yelled impatiently.

Huffing, she crossed her arms.

Another minute or two and Mai heard the door to the bathroom door open.

"Finally." She muttered to herself.

She turned around to see Naru exit the bathroom.

Standing up, she walked over to him with an annoyed expression.

Her hands rested on her hips as she glared at him. "Exactly how long does it take you to get ready?"

Naru raised a brow as his gaze landed on her, though his head was lowered a bit.

"It wasn't that long." He said nonchalantly.

The brunette threw her hands up in exasperation. "Of course not because _everyone_ takes 20 minutes to get ready" she mocked.

Really, it should not take him longer than it did her to get dressed.

Her boyfriend smirked at her. "Good looks like mine need to be taken care off."

Mai flushed. "Narcissist!"

His smirk widened. "Who's the idiot dating this narcissist?"

Her eyes narrowed while her cheeks became redder.

"I'm sorry, i didn't quite catch your reply" he challenged.

"...You're a jerk." She said with a pout.

Mai turned to look him in the eyes only to get annoyed when she couldn't see them.

She knew he was looking at her, but because his head was lowered a bit and his hair was in the way, she couldn't see his eyes.

She mentally screamed in irritation. How was she supposed to tell what her emotionless boyfriend was feeling if she couldn't look him in the eyes?

They always let her know what he was feeling—without fail. Not to mention how beautiful they were. She could just melt in them if she stared in them for more than a few seconds.

Without realising it, Mai had moved closer to Naru to try and get a glance at his eyes.

Just one glance, that's all she needed...

Naru raised a brow at the smaller girl. What was she doing now? She just kept staring at him weirdly...

It surprised him when she lifted her hand and swept his fringe out of his eyes.

Then he saw her face flash in mild irritation.

She went to repeat her actions when she realised what she was doing.

The brunette blinked a few times before blushing madly.

"I-I u-um... I-I mean..." she stuttered trying to explain what happened.

She took a few steps back and lowered her head.

Her boyfriend couldn't help but chuckle at her actions.

This girl was always so amusing.

"If you wanted to be closer to me you should have just asked" Naru smirked.

Mai jerked her head up. "Wh-what? T-That wasn't—I wasn't—I mean..."

He rolled his eyes at her grabbing her arm. "Come on idiot."

Mai puffed out her cheeks but nonetheless allowed herself to be pulled along.

The thought of arguing crossed her mind but she quickly got rid of such thoughts. She was going on a real date!

(Naru) was taking her on a (date)! She didn't want to make him change his mind if she ended up arguing with him.

That wouldn't be good. It had already taken her this long to get a date out of him, she wasn't sure if she could wait any longer.

Glancing up at her boyfriend, Mai smiled warmly. Yup, there was no way she was going to mess this up.


	2. Hint 2

It was a day after Mai and Naru's date.  
The brunette hummed softly to herself as she still smiled. It hadn't left her face since last night.  
Naru rolled his eyes at her when she came in with his tea.  
He didn't know if he should ever take her on another one with her acting like that.  
Honestly she was such a child.

She was acting like a five year old who got a pony for her birthday.

"You know if you keep walking around with such a big grin on your face you're going to start creeping Lin out" Naru commented.

Mai blinked a few times. "Wha...what?"

She tilted her head in confusion. What the heck was he going on about now?

What could _she_ creep _Lin_ out?

Naru chuckled slightly at the expression on her face. Well she wasn't smiling anymore, that was a start.

"Naru! Answer me!" She demanded, now pouting, but still confused.

He sighed, "Don't you have paperwork you should be doing?"

"Not until you tell me." Mai replied as she crossed her arms, standing her ground.

Naru pinched the bridge of his nose and walked over to his girlfriend.

_She's so stubborn_. He thought.

"Why is an answer so important?" he asked.

"If it wasn't important, you shouldn't have brought it up to begin with!" She retorted, staring up at him.

Naru could have laughed at her logic. "Since when is _anything_ we talk about important?"

As she stared at him with wide eyes, Mai's mouth dropped in shock—all of her happiness was completely gone now. She could not believe he just said that!

"We always talk about stuff that's important!" she exclaimed.

Naru groaned. He hadn't meant it to sound like that.

Why is it that she always took everything that he said the wrong way? ...Or maybe it was that he was incapable of saying things the correct way?

Either way the issue seemed to cause more problems than it solved.

"You know what?! Fine! Whatever!" Mai practically shouted before stalking to the door.

Naru groaned getting up and stopped her from opening it.

"Calm down Mai."

She just ignored him though.

"Let me out" she demanded.

"No." He simply replied.

The brunette growled. "Seriously Naru, i have work to do!" she hissed.

"Since when have you ever _wanted_ to do paperwork?" Naru asked, raising a brow. "The answer is you haven't. You just want to escape."

Mai crossed her arms huffing. "I do not!" she denied, still trying to find a way to open the door.

He firmly kept it shut though. She wasn't escaping that easily this time.

"Naru!" She scolded.

He didn't even blink at her.

The girl gritted her teeth. Why does he have to be so strong?!

And why couldn't he just let her go? It's not like she was going to disappear.

She was just upset with him.

Sighing, she gave up on getting out the door and walked over to the couch in Naru's office.

She crosses her arms and huffed.

"How long do you plan on stopping me from leaving. You can't keep me in here all day" she accused.

"I can if I want to." Naru stated.

Mai narrowed her eyes at him. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

The couple seemed to stare at each other for hours before Mai looked away.

"You know, this is considered kidnapping." She huffed.

Her boyfriend smirked. "So if i'm kidnapping you maybe i should treat you like a kidnapper would" he suggested.

Mai raised a brow. "You're going to beat me?" She asked, even though she knew he never would do such a thing.

Naru chuckled, "I would never. But there is another thing kidnappers do" he pointed out still smirking.

"You are not tying me up." She stated seriously.

He felt like face palming at her idiocy. "Mai as much fun as that sounds it _wasn't_ what i was referring to."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Then what?"

Naru gave her a disbelieving look. "How is it that you actually don't know? Think really hard about what guys do to girls Mai."

To try to fight off her blush—though not doing a very good job—Mai narrowed her eyes at him.

"What exactly are you saying?!" she shouted at him.

Naru sighed before beginning to walk towards his clueless girlfriend.

Mai tried to back away, not liking the smirk on Naru's face a single bit.

"N-Naru...what are you doing?"

Ignoring her, he continued to advance forward.

Mai drew her knees up to her chest, still trying to back away from him. "Naru, you better not—"

"I better not what?"

Mai paused, pressing her lips together. "...I'll scream if you come any closer. Don't be having any funny ideas."

Naru smirked. "Now what could i possibly be doing? Is it illegal for a guy to want to be near his girlfriend?"

"You—" Mai pointed to him. "You have that smirk on your face! It never leads to any good!"

His smirk didn't even falter as he was only a metre away from her now.

"I mean it, Naru!"

Without realising it, Naru was looming over her. "I thought you said you were going to scream?"

She looked him dead in the eye then opened her mouth, most likely to do as she previously promised she would.

His smirked widened and he quickly leaned over, forcing a kiss.

He slowly turned his body so he could sit on the couch beside her all while their lips ever broken contact.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he brought her closer to him.

He could tell she was trying her hardest to resist kissing him back.

The fact she was trying so hard only made him feel like smirking.

But if he did, he knew she'd probably hit or kick him.

He flicked his tongue out, running it along her lip asking for entrance.

He felt her mouth open a bit before she tried to close it again.

It was too late though, he had already taken advantage and was busy devouring her mouth.

He finally felt Mai begin to kiss him back with the same amount of force.

They continued like that until Naru pushed her back in favour of breathing.

They were both panting slightly, trying to get their breathing back to even.

"Jerk, you planned that" Mai panted slightly.

"Oh, did I now?" Naru asked almost smug.

Mai puffed her cheeks out huffing. "Yes."

With a small smile, Naru leaned his forehead against Mai's.

"But would that be such a bad thing?" he inquired.

"...You're just trying to make me forget." Mai whispered.

Naru shook his head. "What reason do i have to do such a thing?"

"Because you hate it when I'm mad at you."

He gave her a small smile. "Well are you mad at me still?" he asked.

"Partially..." She answered.

He raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"What?!" She asked defensively.

Leaning over he placed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Nothing" he replied.

"Don't think kissing me is going to work." She warned.

Naru smirked. "Oh?" he pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth, "it" and another "isn't?" and another.

Mai glared at him.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

Which only seemed to make her madder at him.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

She tried to escape from his arms that were still around her.

He only held her tighter.

"Naru! Let me go."

"Not until you say you aren't mad anymore."

"I thought you said you never wanted me to lie to you." She mocked.

He raised an eyebrow. "You can't stay mad at me forever. Besides, you can't lie to me, i can read you like a book."

Mai scowled.

Rolling his eyes, Naru loosened his hold.

_She probably doesn't even remember what she's 'mad' at me for._ He thought.

He couldn't help the tug in his lips as Mai escaped his hold.

It was amusing how she thought she was going to get away.

Or how she looked at him as if he was going to attack her at any moment.

Seriously, what was that girl thinking?

He watched as she backed away towards the door.  
"You can't get away, Mai." He told her.

She raced over to the door but he was quicker.

She let out a squeal trying to open the door first when she saw him coming.

"Not again Naru" she scolded trying not to laugh.

"We can do this all day, Mai." He smirked.

Pouting Mai crossed her arms. "No we can't, we both have work to do."

"Then I guess you better stop being mad at me." He retorted, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer to him.

Twisting around to try and get free she grinned when she heard the phone ringing.

"Heh, you have to go get that." She mocked.

Naru glared at her playfully before dragging her with him over to the desk.

She swatted on his hand urgently, trying to get him to let go.

Smirking, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked shortly.

"_Noll! Why did it take so long for you to answer_?!"

_Mother again..._ Naru sighed.

"I had to bring Mai with me and she was putting up a fight." He answered truthfully.

Luella squealed. "(Oh Mai's there! Can I talk to her?!)"

Naru's eyebrow twitched then he slowly glanced at Mai, who was grinning in victory having heard what Luella asked. If she talked to his mother then Mai would just tell her what he was doing to her.

"Sorry mother however Mai's busy right now" he stated.

Mai's mouth dropped. "No, I'm not!" She shrieked, hoping that Luella would hear.

"_Was that Mai? Put her on the phone right now!"_ Luella demanded.

"You heard your mother, Naru." Mai glared slightly.

Naru narrowed his eyes before handing the phone over.

"Thank you." She smiled sarcastically.

Naru gave her a glare that promised later repercussions.

The brunette blatantly ignored him though and talked to her boyfriend's mother.

"Hello Luella!"

"_Mai dear! How are you? Are you being treated properly?_"

"Ah...not particularly." Mai flashed another grin to her boyfriend.

He glared at her for saying something.

"_Oh why? What has he done now?"_ Luella asked worriedly.

"If I remember correctly, I believe he said he's kidnapping me." Naru had a feeling that if he wasn't holding her other hand then she'd tap her index finger on her chin. "He has me locked in his office and won't let me leave." She said nonchalantly.

Luella giggled, "_That is quite the conundrum. I didn't want grandchildren just yet."_

Mai's face up in flames as her eyes widened in embarrassment and shock. Luella so took that the wrong way...

"Th-thats not what i meant!" she exclaimed.

"_Uh-huh, of course not dear!_" Luella laughed, not believing her at all.

While Mai was busy spluttering in embarrassment Naru grabbed the phone back from her.

"Goodbye Mother." He said briskly.

_"No wait Noll! I have more to discuss with you!"_

Naru gritted his teeth. Should he? Really?

Knowing he wouldn't hear the end of it he gave in reluctantly, leaning over the desk in exasperation.

"What is it, Mother?" He sighed.

Mai blinked at the change trying to catch a glimpse of his eyes.

She tried to lean around him to see.

Before she could though, he moved again while Luella obviously said something on the other end.

She frowned. Why did he keep moving? And why was Luella speaking so low? She could always hear her!

Narrowing her eyes, her forehead creased in thought. What were those two up to?

It's not like them, especially Luella, at all.

Moving again she found herself getting more and more annoyed as he moved.  
But yet he wouldn't release her wrist.

What is with him?

She attempted to say his name, but she didn't know if he would pay attention to her or not.

"Naru?" she asked curiously, unable to stay quiet any longer.

"Just a minute, Mai." He replied absent-mindedly, but he never looked at her.

The brunette pouted at the lack of attention. Honestly, he was the reason she was still in his office.

Maybe she could escape while he's distracted?

Moving away from his slightly, she attempted to loosen his hold on her wrist -even slightly.

Sadly it didn't do her any good.

Naru was quick to catch onto her plans and simply move her closer to him again.

Mai rolled her eyes in disbelief.

Exasperated, she moved to get a look at the emotions she knew would be swirling in his eyes.

Was he _trying_ to keep her from looking at his eyes?

Or was he just doing it on instinct.

The girl let out a small growl.

Her boyfriend glanced at her with a raised brow. He smirked when he realised the cause of her irritation.

_She's probably mad because she can't hear what we're saying_. He thought.

Only she would get so irritated at him for something like that.

What was he going to do with her?

He could feel a smirk tug at his lips as he thought of the many _many_ things he could do with her.

First he just needed to get off the phone with his mother.

But it didn't seem like she was going to let that happen anytime soon.

She kept yammering around their trip to England soon.

He hadn't even agreed yet and she seemed to be over-excited.

She wanted to see Mai again, and she kept telling him to surprise her with the trip.

The problem was he wasn't sure how to ask her if she even wanted to go. He wasn't going to force her to do something she didn't want to do.

All he could really do is just ask though...

Sighing he looked at Mai.

She was still glaring at him though.

Her childishness never ceased to amaze him.

He smirked at that. "Hold on, Mother." He told Luella before addressing his girlfriend. "Mai..."

The brunette looked up at him blinking owlishly.

"Whaaat?" She asked sceptically. Oh, so he was actually going to talk to her now?

Naru rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to go to England again anytime soon?" He questioned nonchalantly.

It was silent for a few seconds before Mai practically tackled him.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She yelled excitedly with a huge smile on her face.

He put the phone back to his ear. "Are you happy now?"

Luella giggled. "_Yes, I am! I'll see you two soon, Noll!"_

Hanging up the phone he glanced at Mai.

She was still beaming with happiness while she still had her arms wrapped tightly around him.

He couldn't say he felt as happy as her though.

"Thank you, Naru!" He heard her exclaim.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Just stop glaring at me" he muttered.

Mai tilted her head. "I'm not glaring at you."

He could have face-palmed at her had he not been such a narcissist. "You were before" he pointed out.

"Oh..." Mai muttered as if suddenly remembering.

He sighed before leaning down and placing a small kiss on her lips.

Mai let out a giggle before releasing him from her embrace.

She happily looked up at him, staring into his eyes watching the different emotions.

_There...that's how it should be_. She thought.

Naru raised a brow as she continued to stare at him. "I know i'm good looking but do you have to stare?"

Instead of blowing up at him, like he expected she would, Mai just gave a small smirk.

He narrowed his eyes. What was she up to now?

"Is it a crime?" She asked innocently.

"No it's not, does that make you any less guilty?"

"Nope." She grinned playfully. "Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?"

Naru smirked, "No but it makes me wonder what thoughts are going through that head of yours."

"You'll never know~!" Mai practically sang before making a run for it and finally managing to escape his office since she caught him off guard.

He blinked after her before shaking his head.

_That girl..._ He mentally rolled his eyes.

She got excited or angry at the smallest things, he could never predict what she was going to do next.

He guessed it made things pretty interesting though.

After all, how boring would his everyday life be without Mai yelling at him for being a jerk?

Multiple times even!

It would be more then boring, it'd be abnormal.

A small smile appeared on his face.

Without even realising it, one girl had thrown his life into turmoil and given the chance, he would do the same thing again.  
And he wouldn't even change one single thing about it.

**Shellsan: So I forgot this late time because I was rushing but…**

**Disclaimer: We don't own ghost hunt**

**Naruisawesome: We hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Shellsan: Please review!**

**Naruisawesome: We'd really appreciate it!**


	3. Hint 3

It had been a few hours since Naru had 'kidnapped' her and Mai was currently getting more and more irritated.

Why you ask? It's really simple.  
Since she blatantly refused to enter his office again -should earlier actions repeat themselves- Naru had decided to leave the confines of his office and was sitting in a chair no more than 5 metres from where she was attempting to work.  
The brunette's eye began to twitch as he practically leaned over her to see what she was doing—or better yet- to see how she was doing her work.

The first time could have been curiosity, the second time could be considered him making sure she was right but at this point he was clearly doing it to irritate her.  
"Naru..." She began with gritted teeth.

He looked at her with a hint of a smirk. "Yes?"

"Do you have to be this _close_?!"

Moving forward sightly he gave her a teasing look. "Would you prefer me _closer_?" he asked.

"No, no I wouldn't! Why aren't you in your office?!"

He shrugged. "Because I'm out here."

"_Why_ are you out here?!" The brunette was at her wits end after everything he put her through for the past hour. "Don't you have work to do?"

He merely rolled his eyes, "Isn't it always you who pesters me about taking breaks?"

Mai lifted her gaze and glared at the man. "You had your break when you were keeping me hostage in your office!"

He smirked at the memory before looking at the irritated brunette. "So what you're saying is that i don't deserve to have more than one break?"

Mai pressed her lips. After a few moments she answered. "Yes."

"So you're saying that the next time you want me to take a day off from work so you can go on a date you want me to say no?"

"Of course not!" The brunette blurted.

He smirked, "Oh? I thought you said i don't deserve any more breaks?"

"Going on dates and taking breaks are completely different!"

He leaned closer to her, "Is that right?"

"Y-Yes!" Mai blushed.

"So when i'm on a date i'm working?" he asked, knowing she was beginning to get flustered.

"That's not what I said!" Mai yelled.

He looked at her with a raised brow. "I remember you quite clearly saying that I didn't deserve any breaks and then saying that a date isn't a break. So if a date isn't a break then it must be work. Unless you have another word you'd use to describe it?"

"Just because you're off from work doesn't mean it's a 'break', Naru!"

"Then what do you call it?"

"I don't know, _fun_?!" She asked, not believing that he couldn't figure it out on his own.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes Mai. And people have fun when they're taking a _break_."

"A 'break' is not for a long period of time!" Mai retorted. Why were they even arguing about this anyways?

Then it hit her. While she was arguing with him, he had changed the subject slightly and she wasn't trying to make him leave.

"Ugh! Naru, I hate it when you do this!" She said in frustration before Naru could reply.

He gave her an amused look, mirth clear in his eyes. "And just what did I do to annoy you so much?"

"First of all you hover over me for the past fifteen minutes and _now_ you're trying to change the subject so I won't be mad at you about it!"

He placed a kiss on the fiery girls head. "And this is a problem because?"

"Because you're being a jerk." She mumbled, pouting.

He smiled slightly at her, "Would you rather i walked around smiling at everyone and being nice?"

She tilted her head slightly with a serious expression. "Of course not. It's not who you are and you know I wouldn't change that."

He smirked "then me being a jerk is nothing out of the ordinary."

His girlfriend only pouted.

He narrowed his eyes slightly. Did she even know what that look did to him?

If she did she probably wouldn't do it anymore knowing her.

Before she could react he had his lips back on hers. _This girl will be the death of me_ he thought.

Then again that's what she gets for pouting in the first place. When she does he just has an uncontrollable urge to kiss her.

Mai let out an adorable squeak of surprise making him smirk.

Because she leaned in her chair from the surprise kiss, Naru had to get up from his and bent down towards her—their lips staying in contact the entire time.

Mai gasped slightly as he came closer.

Naru, of course, took the advantage of that move.

His tongue entered her mouth, exploring every inch.

Mai moaned at the sensation and her hands went to his hair, running her fingers through it.

He couldn't help but smirk at her reaction.

When the need for air became too much for both of them, they had to break apart.

Panting slightly Mai tried to get her thoughts under control.

_Why do I always let him do this to me?!_

"...I hate you" she muttered breathlessly, trying to glare at her boyfriend.

Naru just smirked in return. "No, you don't."

Huffing, she crossed her arms. "Whatever" she grumbled.

Naru gave her another kiss on her lips before pulling away and sitting back in his chair.

She groaned, "You don't plan on leaving me be anytime soon do you?"

If Naru was anyone else he would've grinned. "Of course not. Why would I?" He asked teasingly.

"Because i can't get anything done with you around!" she complained.

"Am I really that distracting?" Naru raised a brow, trying to hide a smirk.

Mai practically threw her hands up in the air. "What do you think? Every time I try to work you either hover over me or... kiss me" she ranted frustratedly, blushing slightly when she finished.

"It's not my fault that you're so kissable." Naru stated, making Mai blush even more.

She turned away from him pouting. "What does that even mean?"

"Especially when you do _that_, Mai." He ignored her question.

She tilted her head in confusion. "Do what?"

Naru leaned over and kissed her again. "Pout." He simply answered with a smirk.

Mai gave him an incredulous look. "B-But I can't _not_ pout!" she whined.

Naru chuckled in amusement.

"Well then i guess i'll just have to keep kissing you then" he stated nonchalantly.

Mai pressed her lips together in embarrassment.

"You can't do that!" she exclaimed.

"So you'd rather me never kiss you again?" Naru teased jokingly. He'd never get tired of riling his girlfriend up.

"I-I didn't say that!" she denied blushing furiously.

"Well it sounded like it."

Mai turned away, her cheeks rosy red. "Well I didn't mean it like that."

Before Naru had time to reply, they heard the door to Lin's office open.

The Chinese man looked over at him and smirked.

Naru scowled, still annoyed by what he said—mouthed—last night.

"What do you want?" Naru demanded.

Mai shot Naru a look. "Don't be so rude" she scolded.

Naru rolled his eyes while Lin chuckled. "If you're going to make-out i suggest using your office."

Once again Mai blushed madly.

She groaned in annoyance. Why does everyone think that she _wanted_ to make-out with Naru right now?!

"She won't go back in my office." The girl heard her boyfriend mumble under his breath.

She shot him a glare. "I wonder why" she grumbled.

Naru suddenly smirked, remembering what he did to her. Mai knew what he was thinking about so she hit his arm, scolding him.

His smirk never faltered. "If that's all you wanted then why are you still out here?" he asked Lin, not sparing him a glance.

The Chinese man sighed. He could at least look at him.

Not that he expected him too. From what he could tell his charge was busy and intended to keep himself that way.

And of course he seemed busy teasing his girlfriend rather than working.

Shaking his head at the couple he sighed, "Just make sure to get some real work done -Your fathers orders."

Mai smiled at Naru, slightly feeling victorious. "You heard him—go work!"

Naru rolled his eyes. "Unlike you, i'm perfectly capable of working in a different environment."

"Funny, because I don't see you working at all!"

Naru smirked. "I'm collecting data."

"Data for what?!" Mai fumed, causing Lin to flee back into his office. "I'm not some kind of experiment!"

"Of course not, i'm aware that you're human. I'm simply seeing how much it takes for you to get annoyed at me and how red I can make you blush."

Mai's eyes widened. "Jerk!"

Naru smirked. "You mentioned that" he taunted.

Mai narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps I should just go home for today." She said as slowly stood from her chair.

Before she could move any further thought, Naru was in front of her.

She gave him a 'really?' look and placed her hands on her hips.

"Naru, move" she demanded.

"No." He crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Why not?"

"Why do you keep trying to leave?" Naru shot back.

Mai huffed exasperated. "Answer me and i'll answer you."

Naru only glared back slightly.

Mai pouted at his look. Why was he being mean and giving her _that_ look all of a sudden?

Her train of thought completely stopped when his warm lips pressed against hers.

She stumbled back a bit from the sudden pressure, but Naru quickly wrapped his arms around her to steady her.

She felt her eyes close on instinct before she kissed back.

Naru then began nibbling at her lip teasingly.

Mai let out a small moan before blushing profusely.

She felt Naru smirk against her lips.

His tongue entered her mouth, running itself along her teeth.

No matter how many times he did that, she couldn't help but shiver.

She could feel all previous anger fading to the back of her mind as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Once again her hands flew up to his hair and she tangled her fingers in it.

His hands on her waist pulled them as close together as possible.

Suddenly their moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat rather loudly.

Mai jumped away from Naru red faced.

They both turned their gazes to the other person to see Lin standing there again.

Naru glared at him for interrupting.

"The phone rang...not that either of you would hear it." The man smirked at the two.

Mai's face darkened and she hid herself in Naru's chest.

Is that really necessary for him to say? Why did he always have to tease her and Naru?

Naru chuckled at Mai's antics. Only she would feel the need to hide because of embarrassment.

Although she only does that in front of the others. When it's just him and her, she doesn't try to hide.

Turning away from the blushing brunette he gave Lin an irritated look. "I'll take it you answered the phone then?"

Lin just gave a curt nod.

"Who was it?"

Lin gave a slight shrug. "A client, I assume."

Naru sighed, "is there any other reason as to why you're still standing here?" he asked, still annoyed that he had been interrupted for something so small.

"They wanted to speak with you—privately."

Rolling his eyes he reluctantly let go of Mai.

"I'm assuming they're still on the line?" He asked Lin.

The Chinese man gave a curt nod.

"Do not leave yet." Naru warned his girlfriend before hesitantly stepping away from her and going into his office.

The brunette glared at his back.

She wasn't sure if it was because he forbade her to leave or because he left her, but she was glaring.

Lin chuckled from where he was standing.

Hearing him, Mai unintentionally moved her glare to him.

"What?" She asked.

He shook his head, "You two are completely hopeless."

"How? What are you talking about?" Mai asked, frowning at him.

"Do you know how much time has been since i was last out here?" he questioned.

Mai slowly shook her head.

"It's been fifteen minutes. The phone has rung three times in that time."

For the hundredth time that day, Mai blushed again.

"Shut up" she muttered looking away.

Lin lifted a brow at her.

She pouted slightly. "It's not my fault."

"No, I expect anything is Naru's fault then?" He asked. Mai couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

Instead she just nodded in agreement. "Exactly." She said.

Lin sighed resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"_He_ was the one who trapped me in his office. _He's_ the one who wouldn't stop hovering over me while I tried work and _he's_ the one who's 'forbidden' me to go home!" She was quick to defend herself.

Lin couldn't help but smirk at her. "Then perhaps you shouldn't let him" he stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

Mai's mouth gaped open. "Have you _met_ Naru?!"

"I've known him a long time. But I also know that if you actually want him to stop doing something - he'll stop."

"He's stubborn." Mai insisted, crossing her arms. She turned away slightly so Lin wouldn't see her blush.

The elder sighed shaking his head. "I think the stubborn one is you."

Mai frowned at him and glared slightly. "How is that?"

Lin looked at her in amusement. "You seem to be unable to admit that you're enjoying the attention he's giving you" he mused.

Blushing slightly, Mai's mouth dropped as if he just offended her. "That is _not_ true!"

"Isn't it?"

Her blush becoming more noticeable, Mai refused to say anything.

Lin shot her a smug look. "Thats what I thought. Just make sure he gets _some_ work done today" he stated before retreating into his office.

Mai huffed and turned towards Naru's office.

It was only a few more moments before Naru came back out looking slightly irritated.

Mai's curiosity was suddenly spiked. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing."

Mai immediately frowned. "Who was that then?"

Naru frowned when he saw the look her face change. Sighing he rubbed his temples. "Just another idiot who can't tell the difference between some dogs barking and a ghost."

Mai gave a reluctant nod.

Walking over to her he gave her a small smile.

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"Now where were we before we were rudely interrupted?"

"I believe I was going home." Mai lightly grinned at him.

He shot her a glare. "And I believe I said you were going to do no such thing."

"Why?" The brunette slightly whined.

Naru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her. She really was such a child.

"Naru, I have to go home sometime." She pointed out.

"It's not time for you to leave yet though."

"It's only two hours from when I'm supposed to. And apparently you're not getting everything done with me here." She stated, crossing her arms.

Naru narrowed his eyes at her. "Last time i checked _I_ was the boss and _I_ decided if you can go early."

Mai pressed her lips together, knowing he was (technically) right.

He didn't have to be such a jerk about it though.

"When _can_ I leave then?" She asked. Lin practically threatened her to make sure Naru got some work done...

He gave her a small smirk. "Me or work?" he asked teasingly.

Mai slightly glared at his choice of words.

"Work" she hissed.

Naru just smirked.

"That's good because otherwise I might have had to kidnap you again."

Mai flushed. She'd rather not have a repeat of that...

Noticing the look he pulled her closer to him.  
Mai tried to ignore that though. "When _can_ I leave then?"

"Once you get your work done."

Mai's mouth dropped. "How do you expect me to do my work when you're hovering over me and won't leave?!"  
Another smirk graced his features. "I guess you're stuck here for a while" he stated nonchalantly.

"Naru!" Mai half yelled, half whined.

He chuckled at her. "I'm bringing my work out here to make sure you're doing your own."

Before she could reply, he was already in his office, gathering up his work. Mai sighed. If he was preoccupied with his own work then perhaps she could get hers done too.

But she wouldn't bet on it.

_I can only hope..._

Sighing, she moved to her desk and sat down ready to start on the files that seemed to keep stacking up.

And _that_ was also Naru's fault.

Resigning herself to her fate she picked up the first one and began before Naru got back

And that wasn't long at all because he walked back into the room several moments later.

He smirked at her, taking a seat on the other side of the desk.

She tried to ignore him and continue with her work.

Maybe he would leave her alone and let her get something done if he didn't get a reaction.

And so she blatantly ignored him.

At first he seemed irritated before he sighed and lent over to do his own work.

Secretly, Mai took a peek at him and smiled slightly.

She had never noticed but he looked cute when he was working.

He seemed so focused and concentrated on what he was doing.

He was so adorable she almost didn't notice how his fringe hung in a way that blocked her view of his eyes.

She furrowed her brows and pursed her lips a small bit.

He would probably look even better if she could see his eyes flying across the page.

Why does his hair keep getting in the way?!

It was as if he was taunting her and it wasn't fair!

She loved being able to look into his eyes.

They were probably her favourite thing about him.

And now that stupid fringe is getting in the way!

She growled quietly under her breath.

This was the third time already in two days.

Was he doing this on purpose?

How would he know though?

She didn't think she had been _that_ obvious about it...

Well, it didn't matter if he was doing to on purpose or not! The important thing is how annoying it is.

Reaching over she hesitated slightly before brushing his bangs to the side.

She watched as his eyes widened slightly before he turned them on to her.

She blushed furiously and looked down pretending to work.

Naru smirked again. How could she act like she did nothing when he caught her in the act?

"Mai" he called.

He saw the blush filling her face, but she refused to look at him.

He rolled his eyes at the obvious embarrassment. "Mai" he repeated.

Mai slowly peeked at him.

"Yes?" she asked meekly.

"What were you doing?" He asked, smirk still in place.

Mai blinked at him innocently while trying to force her blush down. "N-nothing." She silently cursed her stutters.

"You _know_ I know you better than that."

The brunette looked down at her files again. "I don't know what you mean."

"Mai." Naru warned, although playfully.

She glanced up again, her face still flushed. "Is there a problem?"

"Don't act innocent." He almost smiled.

Mai pouted slightly before quickly wiping it off her face.

She suddenly remembered that every time she pouts, Naru just won't stop kissing her.

She silently hoped that he hadn't noticed her slip up.

_Please don't kiss me in that way again, please don't kiss me in that way again…_ She mentally chanted.

A smirk found its way onto Naru's features. "What was that just then?" he asked.

Mai pressed her lips together in embarrassment. "What was what?"

"Did i just see you pouting?"

Mai frantically shook her head in response.

His smirk widened. "Are you sure?"

This time Mai nodded vehemently.

Rolling his eyes he tried to wipe the smirk off of his face. "Why is it that i don't believe you?" he inquired.

"If you don't, then perhaps you don't love me enough." Mai said, her voice teasing. _Get the mind distraction from the embarrassment!_

"Or" he began in an equally teasing tone, "I know you too well."

"I'd like to think not." Mai admitted, chewing the inside of her cheeks.

He gave her a curious look. "Whys that?"

"Because sometimes I'd like to think I can get away with things without you knowing what I do."

He chuckled at her logic finding it rather adorable.

Naru watched as Mai -with pursed lips- began to do her work again.

Shaking his head he leaned over to do his too.

As he did he briefly wondered why Mai had brushed his hair out of the way to begin with.

She seemed to be doing it a lot lately.

Especially within the last week also.

Was there a reason for this or was she just being Mai?

She kept telling him to do his work, but then she goes and _distracts_ him again.

Glancing up at his girlfriend he smirked when she caught his eye.

For the hundredth time, she blushed again.

This time when she went to look down Naru cupped her chin forcing her to look up. "Mai."

"Wh-what?" She asked.

"How am i supposed to work if you distracting me?"

Mai's mouth dropped in shock. He did not just say that!

"_I'm_ distracting _you_?!" She screeched.

Naru smirked. "Very much so." The change in her demeanour amused him as he brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"One would think you'd get tired of kissing me with as much as you have today." Mai admitted quietly, staring at him as he stared at her.

"I could never get tired of you, be it kissing or just being with you." His voice was soft and promising.

Mai's eyes widened slightly. How could he say something like that so easily? Especially him. It wasn't very often that Naru ever said anything like _that._

It made her tingle with happiness.

And _she_ was the only one who ever got to hear the sweet things he says. A smile slowly began to spend across her face.

Naru offered a small smile as well making her stomach flutter.

"I do love you, Mai." He muttered softly.

Mai blushed bright red but replied none the less. "I love you too."

She clutched the file that she was holding a little tighter.  
Without realising what she was doing she leaned over the desk and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.  
Instead of pulling away from him, she rested her forehead against his.

Naru couldn't help but smirk slightly. "Now you're really distracting me."

Slightly, Mai smirked also. "Think of it as pay back."

He raised a brow. It sounded like a challenge.

And he always loved a good challenge.

Especially if it involved his girlfriend.

**Shellsan: So we're back**

**Naruisawesome: *Glares* How long ago was this supposed to be posted**

**Shellsan: *Cowers and bows* I apologise for the length of time it has taken to edit and post this. I also apologise for any mistakes**

**Naruisawesome: We hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Both: Please review**

**Disclaimer: We don't own ghost hunt. If we did it would clearly be fluffier**


	4. Hint 35

Mai let out an amusement breath before beginning to pull away from him. Before she could get back to her work she found Naru moving to her side.

The brunette turned her head towards him only to have his lips on hers again.

She gasped in surprise before kissing back just as hard.

Naru cupped the side of her face with his hands, his long fingers going down her jaw. Nibbling on her lip he swiped his tongue along her bottom lip.

Naru smirked right before she opened her mouth to allow his tongue inside. His tongue ran along her gums before he coaxed hers to play.

Mai's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her as she shyly began to do what he hinted.

They battled for dominance before Mai gave in.

There was no use in trying to win when he was always one who won anyways. He never gave up until he did.

She let out a small moan as he pulled her closer, holding her by the waist.

Soon the need for air was too great between the two.

Mai pulled away panting and nearly hit Naru when he smirked at her.

He didn't have to act so... _proud_ of what he done.

Although knowing him, he'd be proud no matter what.

Mai sighed. _He would be...he really would._

Naru looked at her in amusement. Only she would space out after making out. She's so simple-minded, really.

Using this to his ability, Naru leaned over placing another kiss on the corner of her mouth.

The brunette blinked in surprise as he pulled away from her.

"Your move" he whispered in her ear.

It was official. The deep blush on Mai's cheeks would never go away.

And it was all his fault.

Pressing her lips together, she watched as Naru smirked.

She shot him a glare, despite the ruined effect that the blush gave.

"What?" Naru asked innocently. But of course she knew he was anything but the sort.

"What is it with you today?" Mai grumbled.

Yes, he kisses her a couple of times a day but this...this is too much!

Naru blinked at her innocently. "What do you mean?"

"You _never_ kiss me this much at work, but yet that's all you've been doing today!"

He sighed. "Is that so wrong?"

"It's...unusual. _Usually_ all you want to do is work." She replied truthfully.

"Maybe i'm just in a good mood? Or is that illegal now?" he teased.

"So you're saying you haven't ever been in a good mood around me before...?" Mai tilted her head, her face scrunching up in slight confusion.

Naru chuckled. "I'm ways in a good mood around you" he assured her, "just more so than usual today."

He reached around behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him so she'd be against his chest.

"Why?" Mai asked.

"Guess. If you get it right i'll let you go back to work" he promised placing a small kiss on her neck.

The brunette let out a frustrated sigh. That could take forever...

"I don't know..." She tried to think of things that happened that day. "Because we're going back to England?" She guessed.

Naru couldn't help but snort at the guess. "I love my mother but that's not the reason."

Mai giggled. "Okay, ahhh...because of our date last night?"

Naru shook his head. "I enjoyed our date but that's not why."

Mai frowned when nothing else came to mind. Aside from their little arguments, him locking her in his office, kissing her non-stop, and that phone call earlier, there wasn't anything. Wait...

"It's doesn't have to do anything with that phone call you got earlier, right?"

She could feel him shrug against her.

Her frown deepened and she turned to look at his face. "That wasn't a client, was it Naru? Who was it?" She demanded.

He leaned over placing a kiss on her lips chastely.

"Naru..." She warned. "Tell me."

Naru sighed. "Not a chance. That'd be cheating." he smirked.

"_Is_ that the reason though?" She narrowed her eyes.

"It might have something to do with it, it might not" he stated cryptically.

"Naru, you told me that if I guessed right that you'd tell me! So start talking!" She demanded. Just _who_ was her boyfriend talking to?!

"When did i say that?"

Mai pressed her lips together in displeasure. She realized Naru _hadn't_ said, he only said he'd let her get back to work.

"You should still" she grumbled pouting slightly.

"If you don't..." Mai inwardly grinned. "I'll just be forced to believe you're cheating on me."

Naru glared at her. "You think i would do that to you?" his voice was harsh as if he couldn't believe she would ever say something like that.

Mai didn't take anything by his tone. She knew what he was thinking. "If it gets you to tell me who it was, then yes." She grinned slightly to let him know she was joking.

"Oh?" he pondered, "does that mean when you get a phone call from now on and won't tell me who it is i can assume that you're cheating on me?"

Mai frowned. He wasn't supposed to say that.

"Why can't you just tell me?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes. "If i told you then it wouldn't be a surprise."

Mai let out a breath in frustration. "Wait, you said you've been in a happy mood because of the phone call right? But you've been kissing me a lot longer today before you even got that call!" She pointed out.

Naru smirked, "Is that right?"

The brunette glared at him.

"Why won't you tell me!" she demanded.

"You'll see later on."

Mai huffed crossing her arms. "I give up. Why are you like this today?"

When Naru smirked, Mai just pouted.

Leaning over he pressed a kiss to her lips. "You're going to be mad when i tell you" he warned.

Now Mai felt extremely uneasy.

"I'm already mad _now_. So I don't think it much matters now."

Naru chuckled, "Stop looking like i'm going to eat you."

"Naru, I'm serious." She said.

Sighing he hugged her tight. "Because i can" he whispered into her ear like a secret.

Mai frowned at his words. "You can what?"

"I'm kissing you, hugging you and being affectionate because i can. I have the opportunity to love you and i rarely take advantage of it."

She tried to stay mad at him, she really did, but she ended up blushing madly.

She hid her face in his chest hugging him tightly.

Though she was a bit confused—okay, a lot confused—she wouldn't turn down the chance to hug him.

She couldn't deny that she was enjoying his warmth.

And maybe Lin was right, perhaps she _was_ enjoying the attention he was giving to her.

Not that she'd ever tell him that...

"Explain things. Now." Mai demanded once he pulled away from her slightly to look at her face.

"Explain what?" he asked innocently.

"Naru!" She yelled in a warning tone.

He removed his arms from around her. "I don't know what you want me to explain."

"So _that_ is the only reason you've been doing it today is because you never do it enough? Nothing to do with that phone call?" She asked. She needed to know what was what.

Naru smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know" he alluded.

"Yes." Mai rolled her eyes in a 'duh!' tone. "That's why I'm asking, and if you don't tell me, I _will_ go home."

Naru sighed. "It _might_ play a small part in it..."

"_Who_ was on the phone, Naru?" Mai demanded again seriously.

"A friend. You don't know them."

Mai slowly nodded with a thoughtful expression. It was weird that she wouldn't know them. But there was one question she couldn't help but ask.

"Was it a girl?" She tried to ask casually.

Naru smirked. "Now why would you ask me that?"

"I think I have a right to know."

Raising a brow he leant forward. "Jealous?"

Mai just scowled at him.

He sighed. "No it wasn't a girl."

Mai gave a satisfied nod. "Alright then."

"So you were jealous."

"Shut up, you jerk!" Mai glared the best she could. She could feel the heat radiating off of her cheeks.

"Like you never have before..." She grumbled.

Naru rolled his eyes. "What reason do I have to be jealous? You would never leave me. I'm too handsome." He teased.

"That has nothing to do with it." Mai narrowed her eyes in a playful manner, trying to hide a small smile.

"I thought it was the most important thing."

Mai suddenly punched his arm, not that it hurt. Much.

"Did you really just do that?" he asked with raised brows.

Instead of replying verbally, Mai just punched his arm again, but this time with even more less force.

"You're going to regret that" he promised.

"Oh, am I?" She asked innocently.

He smirked. "Yes you will. Maybe not today or tomorrow but i have a talent and you will regret ever doing that."

Mai let out a small smile form on her face.

"I look forward to it" she stated cheekily.

Before Naru could say or do anything, she turned her head away from him and focused on her work.

She had to at least get _something_ done today.

She just hoped Naru would do the same too.

And she was in luck. He sighed and turned to do his work as well.

Now she just had to make sure she didn't bother him again like last time.

She felt the heat warm her cheeks as she remembered what happened.

Naru certainly was...assertive today.

She sighed. It had been a weird day.

Thankfully the next few hours stayed quiet.

Finally Mai breathed out a sigh of relief when the last file was completed.

She stretched happily with a smile.

"You finished your work?" Naru asked while still looking down at his files.

Mai nodded. "Yup! Finally."

He rolled his eyes. "Good."

"What about you?" She asked curiously, peeking over at his work.

Scoffing he pushed his chair back. "Finished for now."

Mai smiled at him. Typical Naru.

Letting out a yawn, Mai looked at the clock on the wall.

It was getting late.

"I guess I really should be getting home now before it gets too dark." She sighed.

"I'll drive you" Naru stated.

"You don't have to." Mai insisted with a slight shake of her head, standing up and giving another small stretch.

"I wasn't asking."

Mai blinked at him as he walked passed her and went to the door. _Well, alright then..._

"Are you coming or not?" he called to her.

Mai sighed and nodded before hurrying over to him.

Glancing over at Mai Naru couldn't help but smile slightly before grabbing her hand in his.

The brunette looked up at him in slight surprise. Then she smiled also and squeezed his hand.  
It was weird to see him being so affectionate.  
She guessed what he had said earlier was true. He didn't show how much he loved her that often so he's doing it now.

Tomorrow he'd probably be back to same old irritating and narcissistic Naru.  
Not that it really mattered. She'd still love him the same.  
No matter what happens she always will.

**Shellsan: So this was the newest chapter. It's also the second half to the previous chapter because it was too long ^_^;**

**Naruisawesome: I told you so!**

**Shellsan: Ehehe…**

**Naruisawesome: We hope you enjoyed**

**Both: Please review!**


	5. Hint 4

"Alright, thanks for taking me home." Mai leaned over and gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

Naru raised an eyebrow. "Is that all i get?"

With a small amused smile, Mai gave him an innocent kiss on his lips. "There. Better?" She asked.

He glared slightly. "Not even close."

The brunette sighed with feign frustration. "Then what do you want?"

"Are you that eager to send me away that you can't figure it out?"

Mai frowned a bit. "You want tea, don't you?"

Naru smirked, "That would be nice" he stated.

"Of course it is." Mai rolled her eyes, getting out of his car.

She grumbled slightly when she heard Naru get out too.

It was one thing to always make him tea at the office, but to do it in her own home also?

This guy really was irritating.

As she entered the building she felt Naru right behind her.

Ignoring his presence she made her way up to her apartment.

Once they walked into it, she immediately went into her kitchen.

Naru watched her walk off smiling slightly at her quiet complaints.

It's amusing how she goes to make him tea without a fight even though they weren't at the office.

Sitting down he waited for Mai to come back with the tea.

He could hear her movements in the kitchen.

They were more familiar then he'd like to admit.

"Here you go." Mai's voice suddenly came from beside him.

He turned to her. Carefully, he took the tea from her hands.

Once he did, Mai plopped down beside him with a sigh.

"You really couldn't survive without tea" she stated teasingly.

"Yes, I could." He insisted before smirking at her. "It's _you_ I couldn't survive without."

Mai felt her cheeks heat up. "Wh-what are you..?" she stuttered.

He's been saying all sweet things today... Was he trying to embarrass her to death?!

Naru's smirk just widened.

He took a sip of his tea as if he never said anything.

It always made Mai more flustered when he did this.

She was just so easy to rile.

"Don't ignore me now!" He heard her exclaim.

He smirked, "Who's ignoring you?"

"Well, you're the only other person here." Mai deadpanned.

"Maybe if you finished your sentences around me i could reply" he quipped.

Mai glared at him.

_Stupid narcissistic jerk!_

Smiling to himself, Naru leaned over and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"You realise that your glare isn't affecting me right? You just look like an angry kitten" he teased.

"JERK!" Mai decided to turn away from him and then pout.

Naru placed his tea on the coffee table.

Hasn't she learned by now what happens when she does that?

"Mai" he called.

"What?" Mai grumbled without looking at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Not looking at you..." Mai mumbled simply.

Naru chuckled. "Well I can't have that."

"What's that supposed to me—" However the brunette was cut off by her boyfriend turning her head toward him and kissing her softly on the lips.

It only took a few moments before she completely melted into the kiss.

She let out a content sigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naru pulled away, his hand caressing her cheek.

Mai bit her lip while he watched her intensely.

Finally he broke the silence. "You know, i'm beginning to think you're pouting on purpose" he teased.

Mai blushed. "I am not, you jerk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She insisted.

Naru leaned closer. "Are you really sure?"

Mai narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes. Naru." She said slowly.

"_Really_ sure?" he asked once more, leaning closer.

"Don't try to sneak a kiss. If you're going to kiss me then do it." Mai grinned slightly, knowing what he was doing.

He smirked. "You want me to kiss you? I believe that means you were lying."

"I didn't say that. I said (you) wanted to kiss (me)." She corrected.

His smirk widened. "You don't want me to kiss you then?" he asked.

Mai pressed her lips together. "Drink your tea."

"I will once you answer my question" he pressed with a slight grin.

"It's my house, I can kick you out." Mai stuck her tongue out at him.

Naru faked a hurt look. "You would kick me out?"

"Shouldn't I?" Mai teased, giving him a slow kiss on his cheek.

Naru smirked, "No you shouldn't" he commented placing his hand on her chin.

"And why not?" Mai whispered.

Instead of answering he brought their lips together once again.

Not that Mai really cared.

She was too busy revelling in the feeling of being like this with him.

She couldn't be tired of it even if she tried.

Naru pulled away slightly but didn't remove his hand.

He watched Mai slowly open her eyes.

For a second she seemed content before she grew slightly frustrated.

"What?" Naru couldn't help but ask in amusement.

"Nothing" she grumbled, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

Naru smirked. Just by her reaction he knew what was wrong.

"Really?" He asked with a knowing look.

He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss. "Because I think you want me to keep kissing you."

Mai huffed. "I do not" she denied.

"I can tell you're not telling the truth." Naru smirked.

The brunette looked away.

Naru decided to explain it to her anyways. "Whether you realize it or not, every time I pull away you go forward trying to get me to stop."

Mai could feel her face on fire.

She wasn't doing that, was she?!

Unconsciously, she tried to hide herself out of embarrassment.

She brought her knees up to her chest and tried to hide her face in her arms.

"Mai, why are you doing that?" Naru asked his tone gentler than usual.

"Because!" Mai exclaimed, though it was muffled.

She heard Naru sigh and mutter something incoherent under his breath.

She wanted to ask him what he said—her curiosity getting the best of her—but she knew her face was still bright red.

Deciding a small peek couldn't hurt, she turned her head slightly.

However she saw that her boyfriend's head was tilted down and his hair was covering his eyes again.

She glared in frustration.

Again with that stupid fringe of his!

It was always getting in the way!

"Ugh, Naru just get a haircut already!" Mai unintentionally yelled out.

Out of shock, Naru looked up at her.

"What...?" He asked in confusion.

Mai blushed bright red and quickly turned back into her arms. "N-n-nothing" she stuttered, her voice slightly muffled.

"No, what are you talking about?" Naru demanded, trying to peel her arms away from around her legs.

Mai clutched herself harder. "I said it was nothing. I didn't say anything."

"Seeing as how you suddenly yelled at me, I know you did, in fact, say something, Mai." Naru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Just forget it" she stated.

"You know I'm not until you tell me."

Mai sighed. "Why not" she grumbled, "It's not important."

"I'll be the judge of that." Naru stated.

The brunette mumbled something under her breath.

Naru leaned closer to her. "What?"

Feeling that she was calmer she turned to give him an exasperated look. "I said that I told you to cut your hair" she mumbled.

Naru's eyes looked up and he touched his bangs. "Why?" He asked his girlfriend.

His girlfriend looked away with red cheeks. "It's really stupid."

Naru just raised a brow, silently telling her to continue.

"It'sbecauseican'tseeyoureyes" she rushed out in one breath.

Naru took a few moments to try to understand what she said.

"...Because you can't see my eyes?" he repeated.

Eyes adverted away from him, Mai gave a shy nod.

Naru couldn't help but chuckle.

"May I ask why that is so important?" Naru asked, trying not to smile and to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Mai huffed. "No you may not ask."

This time Naru did smirk. "Too bad, you have to tell me."

"But what if i don't want to tell you?" she asked cautiously. She didn't want to give him any idea's.

"I'll just have to make you tell me. And you _know_ I have ways."

Mai spluttered in embarrassment. "I wish you _didn't_ have your ways" she grumbled.

Naru just smirked and leaned even closer to the brunette.

The petite girl attempted to shuffle further away from him on the couch.

However her boyfriend just grasped her arm and pulled her into his chest.

He leaned down to her ear and smirked. "You feel like telling me yet?" he asked.

Mai kept her gaze down on her lap. She couldn't look into those blue eyes of his. She couldn't or she knew she'd break and spill.

Placing a hand on her cheek he forced her face to look at him.

"Tell me, Mai." He whispered huskily.

She gulped and closed her eyes shaking her head. She couldn't, she refused!

Naru smirked moving head to her neck.

Moving her hair out of the way, he began to leave trails of kisses up and down her neck.

Mai moaned blushing a red as a tomato.

"Feel like telling me yet?" he hummed against her neck.

"It—it's embarrassing!" The girl mumbled while squeaking slightly. She tried to cover up her face again.

He rolled his eyes. "It can't be that bad."

"It is for me!"

Naru sighed, licking the spot on her neck and sucking lightly. "Fine by me then. I don't mind letting everyone know you're taken."

Mai blushed and squirmed a bit. "Naaruu! Don't you remember what happened the last time you gave me one of those?!"

He smirked, brushing his teeth over the spot lightly. "Of course I do. But i can just hide in my office until it blows over" he commented.

She squirmed even more, trying not to moan.

"Y-you wouldn't dare."

"I think we both know I would."

Mai gulped. She _knew_ he would. But she really didn't want to explain the truth. Perhaps she could lie...

Then Naru began sucking on her neck more and she lost her train of thought.

She let out a quiet whine before attempting to move away from Naru again. Naturally his hands wouldn't budge from her waist.

"Mm, Naaaru!" She cried out in a whining tone.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Mai bit her lip, debating.

Should she tell him? But it was so embarrassing!

He'd probably call her an idiot...

Naru placed his lips back on her neck as if to say 'i'm waiting'.

"Be-because!" The brunette began embarrassedly, feeling his hot lips on her skin.

He hummed making her continue. "I- can'tseeyouremotionsinyoureyesbecauseyourhairkeepscoveringthem" she squealed, trying once again to move away from those sinful lips.

Slowly, she felt them leave her neck.

"Repeat that again - slowly."

Mai gulped. "D-Do I have to?"

The movement of Naru's head was all the answer she needed.

She blushed madly. "I can't see your emotions in your eyes because your hair keeps covering them..." She mumbled slowly.

Naru blinked for a minute in shock before chuckling. She was too cute.

Was that seriously all what this was about?

Well he wouldn't complain, after all her feelings of embarrassment meant that Mai now had a nice bruise forming on her neck.

He smirked as he looked at the mark.

Mai shrunk slightly at his smirk before realising that despite her best efforts he had in fact marked her.

She mentally groaned.

"Naru" she whined, "did you _have_ to?"

Her boyfriend's smirk widened. "Yes. I warned you but you didn't listen."

Mai pouted, "That's not fair" she complained.

Naru raised an eyebrow.

"Fair? Then perhaps you want to give me one too?" He wholeheartedly teased, enjoying her blush.

"Wha- You jerk!" She hit him lightly in the chest.

Naru let out a chuckle to her reaction. She was too cute.

Before she had time to hit him again, he gave her a kiss.

"Why is that so important?" He asked once he pulled away, referring to Mai's confession.

She looked away flushed. "Because."

"Beacause?" He pushed.

She huffed, "just because!"

"That's not a reason, especially since you were yelling at me to get a haircut." Amusement danced in his midnight blue eyes.

The brunette glanced at him with flushed cheeks. "Do i have to tell you?"

Naru just nodded in response.

She crossed her arms, "Why do i have to tell you?"

"Because I think I deserve a whole explanation before I think of giving into your demand. Or if you still refuse to speak I can give you another one of these." Naru placed a kiss on the mark on her neck. "Perhaps on the other side this time." He smirked.

Mai squirmed trying to create some distance between them. "D-don't even think about it" she stuttered nervously with flushed cheeks.

"Then you better start explaining."

The brunette gulped. "It's important because otherwise it's hard to tell what you're thinking."

Naru frowned a bit. "You mean you can't tell?"

"No..." Mai frowned as well. "You're making it sound like it should be easy."

Naru sighed, "Thats true" he stated trying to hide the fact that he was slightly disappointed.

Mai tilted her head in slight confusion, wanting more of an explanation.

Her boyfriend rolled his eyes at her.

"What?!" Mai asked from the look he had given her.

"Its actually good to know that my facial expressions don't normally show on my face. The only one who needs to know what i'm thinking is you Mai" he explained.

"And I can usually only do that by looking at your eyes...which your stupid bangs keep covering up lately!" The last part came out exasperated.

Naru sighed shaking his head. "Alright, so because of this you want me to cut my hair? To think you said i had no manners" he teased.

Mai blinked. "So...you will...?" She asked uncertainly.

He scoffed, "I don't know. I rather enjoy seeing the different reactions i get from you."

Mai's cheeks turned red from sudden anger and she swatted on his chest.

"Naruu!" she whined, "You jerk!"

She half felt that she should kick him out her apartment for the night.

He simply chuckled and pecked her on the cheek.

In return, Mai gave her a half-hearted glare.

"I told you" he stated.

"Told me what?" She asked in confusion.

Naru smirked, "An angry kitten."

Cheeks instantly turning red, Mai hit him again.

This time Naru caught her hands and used them to pull her forward.

"Naru, will you st—" Though she was cut off by him giving her a kiss to shut her up.

It didn't last long but as always, it left her breathless.

"Stop trying to get off the subject!" She said, trying to free her hands from his grasp.

He rolled his eyes "and which subject would that be? The fact that you want me to cut my hair?"

"Yes!" Mai said as though it should obvious. "And you don't have to cut it completely—and please don't ever because then you'd just look weird—but just trim it... Out of your eyes... So I can see them." Mai tried to smile sweetly.

Naru smirked, "Alright but it'll cost you."

"...What is it?" Mai asked warily.

His smirk widened, "Just a kiss for every one of my beautiful hairs that gets cut."

Mai then resembled a fish out of water. "But-but that's like thousands!"

"Alright, a kiss for every second i waste getting it cut when i could be working."

"That's still a lot!" Mai cried out.

Her boyfriend did seem to feel her exasperation however and merely smirked.

"Well, I guess we have no deal then." He said.

His girlfriend's eyes widened, "B-but Naruuuu!"

"Are you going to agree to the terms?" He questioned.

She bit her lip "Every minute instead?" she tried.

He stared at her, debating on whether he should spare her or not.

Mentally calculating the amount of time it'll take for his fringe to get cut he sighed. "Every thirty seconds. Take it or leave it."

Mai pressed her lips together, her face turning pink. "Fine..." She grumbled.

He couldn't help but feel smug at her acceptance. She was too easy.

Perhaps he should just make the haircut take longer so she would have to kiss him more.

He smirked at that plan. Shouldn't be hard.

"So when do you plan on doing it?" He asked teasingly.

"Doing what?"

"Cutting my hair." Naru raised a brow. "You honestly didn't think I was going to let some stranger do it, did you?"

Mai pouted, "fine."

_She sure gave in quickly..._ Naru inwardly mused while mentally smirking.

The brunette made a mental note to get it done as fast as possible when she did it. There was no way she was going to owe Naru that may kisses if she could help it.

She blushed a little just thinking about it.

Naru smirked at the slight flush. "What are you thinking about Mai?" he asked smugly.

"Nothing!" She grumbled.

"You know you really shouldn't lie. It could get you into trouble."

"You're one to talk." She crossed her arms in a pout.

Naru rolled his eyes. "I'm not a danger magnet though."

"What does that have to do with me lying?!" She asked.

"Because _you_ seem to enjoy lying about things that end up with you in trouble."

"I do not!" Mai denied.

"Yes you do" he insisted.

"Name one then!"

Naru sighed but said nothing.

"Ha! Told you so!" Mai said, pointing her finger at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Just because you haven't yet doesn't mean you won't" he pointed out.

Mai pursed her lips before shoving his shoulder.

"Jerk" she muttered pouting.

"It's getting late you know!" She added. Part of her wanted him to leave because of his mean teasing, but the other part wanted him to stay with her.

"If you wanted me to go you should have just said so instead of making up excuses."

"I never said that..." Mai grumbled.

Naru smirked, "So you _don't_ want me to go?"

Mai looked away as her cheeks turned red.

"I never said that either..."

"Then what do you want?" Naru asked her, raising a brow.

The brunette huffed, "I don't know" she whined.

Naru allowed an amused look pass through his face.

"You don't know?" he asked.

Mai blushed, still looking away from him.

Taking her face into his hand he forced her to look at him.

Well, her head did; her eyes were still looking off to the side.

"Mai."

"Y-yes...?" Mai asked, closing her eyes momentarily.

He smirked -not that she could tell.

"Look at me." He said.

Mai shook her head slightly. "No" she refused.

"Why not?"

"Because if I open my eyes you'll do something to me" Mai replied.

"Do something?" Naru questioned innocently.

The brunette blushed. "You know what i mean!"

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

It was getting harder for her to keep her eyes closed at this point. She couldn't tell what he was thinking if she couldn't see his eyes... but she didn't want to know what he'd do once she opened them either.

Was he just playing with her or did he really not know?

She mentally groaned in frustration. Why did her boyfriend have to be so unpredictable?

"Naaaarruuu!" She whined.

He sighed, "Just leave your eyes closed then."

Mai blushed. What was he going to do now?!

She waited for something to happen.

After a few moments, she felt warm lips gently press against her forehead.

Her eyes opened in surprise.

She hadn't really expected that...

He smirked at her. "You opened your eyes" he pointed out.

Mai immediately frowned. "Jerk!"

Naru placed a kiss on her nose. "Am I?"

Mai crossed her arms with a slight huff.

Placing another kiss on her other cheek he smirked at the face she was making. He didn't think she ever realized how cute she was. And he doubted he would ever tell her that when she could hear him. He did have a reputation after all.

"Do you know what you want now, Mai?" He questioned.

Looking at him she shook her head. "I want you to stay but I don't want you to stay. I can't decide..." she muttered tiredly.

Slowly, Mai let her gaze travel up to his face. "You decide for me..." She said quietly.

Naru raised an eyebrow. "Did you really just tell me to decide that?"

Mai flushed, pressing her lips together.

"I take it back, i'll decide" she rushed.

Naru smirked. So she was afraid of his answer, huh?

"So decide then" he challenged smugly.

Mai puffed out her cheeks.

"Ummm leave?"

"Why did it sound like a question?"

"It didn't" she insisted blushing furiously.

"I think it did." He smirked slightly.

Mai huffed, "Then you're wrong."

"Are you sure?" He leaned closer to her.

She nodded wordlessly not trusting her voice.

Naru sighed, deciding to do what she wanted and stop teasing her. "Alright." He said as he stood up. Then he turned and bent down, giving his girlfriend a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He muttered.

Looking up she smiled at him. "See you tomorrow."

She stood up and walked with him to the door. "Lock the door after I leave." Naru ordered.

Rolling her eyes Mai nodded, "I got it."

"Both locks." He said strictly knowing she sometimes forgot to even lock her doors. Really, didn't that girl know what could happen?

Huffing she placed a kiss on his cheek, "I told you i've got it. I'm not a little kid."

Naru sighed before nodding slightly. He opened the door and gave her one more kiss. "Tomorrow you can trim my hair since you want to so much." He gave her a small smirk.

She was about to reply but he was already walking away.

Mai huffed and closed the door, locking it behind him.

Flicking off the lights she went to bed.

Tomorrow she'll finally won't have to worry about not seeing Naru's emotions.

She'd be able to know what was going on in that head of his.

**Shellsan: And that's all for this story**

**Naruisawesome: Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Shellsan: Yeah, it's been great. NIA also has some news for you!**

**Naruisawesome: Shellsan and I are planning to do a side story on the mysterious phone call so be on the lookout for that**

**Both: Neither of us own ghost hunt!**


End file.
